


revelation

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Series: I'm not gay [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set after the final match of the Brazil nt in the 2014 World Cup</p>
            </blockquote>





	revelation

**Author's Note:**

> this never happened, only in my imagination

David felt broken inside. Literally. He felt as if his heart, his brain, his guts had been torn in two and he would shatter to pieces any moment.

The match was, of course, over after the 3-0, but only after the final whistle did it really get to him. It was over. The World Cup was over and they were the greatest losers of it. He stood there, dumbfounded, not able to understand what was happening around him. It was all too much. 

He felt Thiago's arms around him, heard him whisper words of condolence, of compassion and yet he didn't hear them. Only when he saw Neymar's face approaching him, something in him stirred. Woke up.

When Neymar finally embraced him, comforting him, David looked at him and muttered: "Bring me away from here. Please."

Neymar didn't need to be told twice. David could not remember the few minutes that followed. He only heard the crowd cheer and scream for the other team and felt Neymar's hand on his back, safely leading him through the mess and away, away from it all.

It was only when they finally reached the safe depths of the catacombs and the cheers were far away, that he broke down. He buried his face in Neymar's t-shirt and cried, shaking, couldn't stop. 

"Shh, shh, I know ... " Neymar was repeating, gently caressing David's hair, holding him. 

He didn't know how much time had passed, how long they had stood there, but at some point he just didn't have any tears left to cry.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Neymar gently said and David let him take the lead.

\---

He spent the ride back to the hotel behind sunglasses, music blaring from his headphones, never letting go off Neymar's hand.

When they finally were alone in the hotel room, David hungrily breathed the silence. It was soothing. But the air was sticky, he thought he couldn't breathe. Neymar, as if reading his thoughts, opened the window wide and David enjoyed the fresh breeze.

They sat down on the bed, Neymar carefully took off David's headphones and sunglasses and put them aside. Then he kissed David on the forehead and smiled at him. David smiled back a faint smile. He tilted his head forward and tenderly kissed Neymar. The kiss was lingering. David closed his eyes for a moment and then looked at Neymar again.

"Neymar, I'm not gay," he said in a low voice. But before the other man could reply something, David continued: "But I love you and I need you tonight. Please stay."

Neymar looked at him, stunned. Finally. Finally David said the words he'd been longing to hear for so long. Neymar had to try hard to fight back the rising tears. He just nodded.

David leaned his forehead on Neymar's and smiled a weak smile. "Sorry that I've been such an idiot for so long," he whispered.

"It's okay," Neymar whispered back. And then, hardly audible, merely a breath: "I love you, too." David looked at him, surprised, then beamed.

For a moment they just sat like that, basking in the closeness of the other, breathing each other, Neymar's hand absentmindedly caressing David's hair, David kissing him gently now and then.

Then they both showered - separately - and finally David lay in bed, the tv running and Neymar cuddled up from the side, his head resting on David's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to David's heartbeat, smiling.

It was true. They had lost tonight. They had lost this tournament. But this night, Neymar and David had gained so much more than the soccer could give them.

David felt his shattered guts slowly grow back together. He kissed Neymar's hair and smiled. Tonight was not so bad, after all.


End file.
